Getting To Know You
by The Create Card
Summary: They 7 DigiDestined meet their Digimon for the 1st time, but don't think the Digimon themselves don't find humans to be a little weird. The Digimon have inquiring minds and want to learn about humans, but what do they ask? Come see what they've learned!
1. Meet The Humans

Author's Note: And thus I begin a little side story. Every Digimon fan will remember the day the original DigiDestined (minus Kari, who was sick) fell into the Digital World for the first time and met with their Digimon partners. Even though the Digimon had been waiting for these people their whole lives, they still didn't quite know what to expect out of them. Join me now as we take a look at the DigiDestined Digimon…as they try to make sense out of "human beings".

  


Summary: After falling into the Digital World, seven kids each run into a partner Digimon. Obviously, they find these digital monsters to be a little weird. But for the DIGIMON themselves, looking at a human being for the first time isn't exactly their idea of normal. And naturally, there are a few things about humans and their behavior that they're curious about. Hoping to get familiar with the concept of humanity and their nature, each Digimon decides to get his/her partner alone…and get some questions answered. But what KIND of questions? @_@

  


**Getting To Know You: Prologue**

  


For all he knew, this was just supposed to be another day. But today, Koromon got something he never expected to see. He wandered through the trees, bouncing along since he had no legs, until he found something lying on the ground. It was some kind of creature.

It had two sets of long limbs, one set of those limbs having some object at their tips. They looked like shoes. The other set of limbs were mostly bare except for a garment that covered their upper portions. That was a shirt. There was one other thing Koromon couldn't help but notice. This thing had awfully big…hair. The top of its head looked like a huge furry pillow.

That's when it started to hit him. Koromon remembered hearing about one day getting a human partner. The partner was supposed to be something called a human being. Koromon looked the thing over, most likely a male, and grimaced.

"THIS is a human?"

To say it was a funny-looking creature would be an understatement. But this had to be the human partner he heard so much about. All Koromon had to do now was remember what his name was supposed to be. It took him a while to remember, but then he remembered. Now all he had to do was wake him up.

Koromon sat up on his chest and tried to wake him up. "Tai! Tai!"

The human known as Tai shook his head and moaned as he started to come to. He saw Koromon sitting on his chest…and immediately freaked out.

"AAAAHHH!!"

Tai pushed Koromon off his chest and started moving back. Perseverant Koromon bounced towards him.

Tai suddenly spoke. His memorable first words? "That is the last time I eat camp food!"

Koromon tried to calm him down. "Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me! I'm your friend! I'm your friend! I'm your friend!"

Tai blinked. "Uh…just what ARE you? Have you had your rabies shots?"

"Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai!" Koromon said cheerfully. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Waiting for me?"

"My name's Koromon! And we're…partners!"

"Koromon? That means…talking head?"

"It means 'brave little warrior'! And don't forget it, Tai!"

Koromon couldn't help but notice that Tai was giving him a weird look. "What are you supposed to be? And how do you know my name?"

As confused as Tai appeared, Koromon wasn't exactly enlightened either. He didn't know what to make of Tai, either. He knew he'd have a partner someday, but…how did he get one so…weird-looking?

_~* Hmm…I wonder if he's like us? *~_

* * *

Motimon heard something hit the ground with a huge thud. Feeling curious, he bounced over towards the source of the thump. After moving through the leaves and the bushes, Motimon did indeed find something on the ground. But it wasn't any Digimon he knew. This thing was different.

It had an orange cloth on its upper body and a frizzy hairstyle on his head. Motimon found it a little strange, seeing as how he didn't have any hair of his own. He also had a pair of brown shorts on his two legs and a pair of what looked like shoes on his feet. Motimon had never seen anything like this. From what he could make of it, it looked male, but he couldn't really tell. But there was something else that had his attention. It was this thing's backpack.

Motimon looked closely to see that this thing was carrying something. It looked like some electronic device. He didn't know what to make of it.

Suddenly, the thing started moaning. He was coming to. Motimon bounced near his head as he woke up.

"I feel as if an asteroid crashed on my head," he said. He sat up and looked around. "Amazing! I must have been blown to the other side of the campsite."

Motimon decided to make his presence felt. "Hello?"

The thing turned his head to see Motimon. He rubbed his eyes and his temples and looked at him again. Upon seeing Motimon, he started shifting back.

"Prodigious! Whatever it was we saw earlier, it has me hallucinating! I should probably make a note of that."

Motimon decided to chime in. "Hey, I'm no hallucination! I'm real!"

The thing reached over and placed a hand on Motimon's head. "Hmm…this hallucination feels real. And that means…y-y-you're not a hallucination, are you?"

"You're very observant," Motimon said dryly. "Hey, you're a weird-looking thing. Are you what I think you are?"

"Um…I'm not a pink…blotch, that's for sure."

Finally, Motimon began to figure it out. "Hey! Are you a human?"

There was a brief hesitation before he answered. "Yes, I…wait a minute…have I been abducted by aliens? You're not going to probe me, are you?"

"Does this look like a spaceship, genius?" Motimon pointed out dryly.

The human boy looked around. "Hmm…lush vegetation, yet the soil is common. This looks like another part of the campsite. Maybe I can find the others."

Without even letting Motimon get a word in edgewise, the human boy got up and started walking away. Motimon bounced over to catch up to him.

"Hey, uh…you know, I heard your name somewhere. Uh…now which one were you?"

The boy stopped and turned around. "Are you following me?"

"Why…no…I'm…tagging along. After all, you're my partner, aren't you?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know what you are. And I'm most certainly not your partner."

As the boy walked away again, Motimon kept pace. Finally, he remembered his human partner's name.

"I beg to differ…Izzy."

Izzy stopped and turned around again. "How did you know my name?" He was clearly taken by surprise.

"Because we're partners."

"No, we aren't! And stop following me!"

Izzy was walking faster and Motimon just tried to keep up. He looked like he was freaked out, which made Motimon pretty curious.

Do all humans behave like this?

* * *

Yokomon heard something land right by her. Thinking it was a lost Digimon, she went over to investigate. But she didn't find a Digimon. She found…something else. It was a thing wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants made of some material Yokomon had never seen before. She also had a funny-looking hat on.

Yokomon was still curious about those pants. She tried to feel the material with her mouth, since she didn't have any arms. But she unwittingly woke the thing up, because it started stirring.

"Tai…what are you…?!"

The thing sat up and looked right at Yokomon. It had a feminine voice and Yokomon determined that the thing was a female. Whatever it was, she reached over and picked Yokomon by the roots on her head.

"A vegetable?"

"Hey, that hurts!" Yokomon cried. "Put me down!"

The girl gasped and immediately let go, letting her fall to the ground with a thud. If Yokomon had a hand, she would have rubbed her backside.

"I'm dreaming!" the girl exclaimed. "I know I didn't just see that radish talk!"

"I am NOT a radish!" Yokomon huffed. "I'm a Digimon!"

The girl blinked. "A Digi-what?"

"A Digimon! Aren't you one, too?"

The girl turned over and put her face in the dirt. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. This can't be real. That's the last time I eat camp food. Now I'm seeing talking radishes!"

Yokomon didn't inch any closer to this thing. She looked very strange and she was certainly acting very peculiar. It's like she wasn't a Digimon at all. Then she thought of something. She had heard of other creatures out there. And that's when she put two and two together.

"Hey, are you a human?"

The girl raised her head. "Of course I am. Do you think I'm a radish, like you?"

"Stop calling me a radish!" Yokomon growled. "So if you're a human…then that means you must be my partner. Is your name…Sora?"

The girl immediately got to her feet and ran behind a nearby tree. "How did you know my name? See, you can't tell me I'm NOT dreaming!"

"Sora, I don't think you're dreaming. This all looks pretty real to me."

Sora leaned over and examined little Yokomon. "If you're not a radish, then what are you?"

Yokomon grinned. "I'm your own personal Digimon. You and I are partners."

Sora took a moment to absorb that before shaking her head and getting to her feet. She started walking away. Yokomon bounced along to try to keep up.

"Where are you going?" Yokomon asked.

"I'm going to find my friends…or wake myself up."

"Can I come?"

"Uh…I guess so."

Feeling excited about having found her human partner, Yokomon bounced along right at Sora's side. But there was thing she couldn't deny. This human was a weird-looking creature and those pants sure felt unusual.

Did all humans wear such things?

* * *

Bukamon thought this was just going to be another day. But when he heard something land nearby, he decided to go see what it was. He didn't expect to see a creature with two long sets of limbs there. Bukamon leaned over and saw the thing was starting to wake up.

It sat up and first examined its own limbs. "Hmm…nothing broken. I might have a few bruises in the morning, though." Then he looked over and saw Bukamon.

"Hi there!" Bukamon said cheerfully.

The thing looked at Bukamon and sighed deeply. "Oh great. I'm dreaming. Well, I guess I'd better wake myself up."

The thing pinched one of its limbs and yelped. It looked around again until it saw Bukamon again and groaned.

"Great. I'm still seeing things that aren't there. I must be seeing hallucinations. Maybe those meteors gave me some kind of radiation poisoning! It's just my luck. Why can't radiation from a meteor do me good, like all those superheroes?"

Bukamon sweatdropped. "Hey, I'm here! You aren't seeing things."

"No, you can't be real. If you were real, then I could touch…"

The thing reached over and tapped Bukamon's nose. He quickly froze in his tracks.

"Um…does that mean you're real?"

Bukamon nodded. "You'd better believe it."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

The next thing Bukamon knew, the thing was running towards a nearby tree and trying to climb it. He wasn't faring very well. It obviously wasn't a tree-climbing creature. Finally, it gave up and headed towards a bush and ducked in there. Bukamon curiously made his way in that direction and stopped at the bush.

"Hey, something scare you?"

The thing stuck its head out of the bush. "Well…have you seen yourself? You aren't exactly human."

Bukamon took to the air and flew over the thing's head. "Well you aren't exactly a…hey! Did you say you were…?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Just as Bukamon was about to conclude this thing was a human, it was already off and running again. It was like this human had never seen a flying in-training Digimon before. Bukamon slowly flew over towards the next bush where the human was hiding, but it started running away again.

"Hey, why do you keep running?"

"Stay away!"

Bukamon found this behavior very odd. But of course he wasn't about to stop chasing what could only be his human partner. This game was pretty fun. Besides, the human had to get tired eventually.

But he started to wonder if all humans were this fearful?

* * *

Tanemon was just sleeping peacefully until something woke her up. It sounded like something fell to the ground near her. So she walked over to see what it was, walking up the adjacent hill. There was something lying on the ground, but it wasn't a Digimon. It was something else.

She was an odd-looking creature, but there was something about her that looked…stylish. Maybe it was the dress, the long hair, or maybe it was the lovely hat on this female's head. Tanemon tipped the hat off her head and examined it. Whatever this thing was, she certainly had good taste. But before Tanemon could examine the hat further, the thing was coming to.

"Oh…this is the last time I go to summer camp. Where am I?"

She looked around and stopped when she saw Tanemon. She just slowly reached over for her hat and put it back on her head.

"Um…gee…I must be dreaming. I didn't think vegetables had feet."

"I'm not a vegetable," Tanemon said. "And you aren't a Digimon."

The girl shrugged. "I'm most certainly…" The thing stopped and started backing up. "Uh…I've never seen a talking vegetable."

"Are you what I think you are?" Tanemon asked. "I haven't seen a Digimon like you, so that must mean…are you a human?"

The girl was getting nervous. "W-W-What if I am? You aren't going to eat me, are you? I've never eaten my vegetables before in my life. You don't have to eat me. I've never eaten any of your brothers and sisters."

Tanemon walked over and leaned on the girl's leg. "But I'm not a vegetable. I'm…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

The human girl got up and immediately started running away. Tanemon went as fast as her feet could carry her to keep up. But this human was obviously panicked. Tanemon could hardly believe that THIS could be her human partner. But she wouldn't mind. There was something about this human that seemed alright.

Were all humans this cool?

* * *

Tsunomon heard something crash in the area nearby. Sensing it was a Digimon in need, he slowly wandered towards the source of the crash. He saw something lying on the ground and it didn't look like a Digimon. It had a pair of pants with a sleeveless green shirt and a pair of brown gloves. Tsunomon couldn't help but notice the hair on its head. It was blond, but it looked…like there was something different about it. Tsunomon tapped the hair with the top of his head. It felt…crunchy.

The thing started to come to. "Don't…touch…the hair." He sat up and looked at Tsunomon. "What happened? What hit me?"

"Whatever it was, it left your hair pretty hard," Tsunomon replied. "I've never seen fur get so crunchy before."

The thing backed up. "What the heck are you?"

"Matt!"

Tsunomon didn't get a chance to answer before something emerged from the bushes. It was another thing, similar to the creature Tsunomon was talking to. The only difference was that this thing looked younger and was carrying around a Digimon in his arms.

"TK, what are you doing? Put that thing down!"

Tsunomon casually inched forward. "Hey Tokomon."

Tokomon smiled. "Hi Tsunomon. Look what I found!"

The thing, Matt, wasn't smiling. "TK, put it down now!"

The creature called TK frowned. "Aw Matt, but it's cute."

"It's not human! You don't know what that thing is and you don't know where it's been! It could be dangerous! It could be rabid!"

"I'm not rabid," Tokomon pouted.

Tsunomon then realized something. "Hey, what are you saying? Are you humans?"

"Last time I checked," TK answered. "But what are you?"

"We're Digimon!" Tokomon answered excitedly. He leaped out of TK's arms and bounced continuously on the ground. "And you're the ones we've been waiting for! Isn't that right, Tsunomon?"

Tsunomon just shrugged. "I guess so. We've been waiting for humans our whole lives and I…guess you're humans. I just didn't think you'd look so…weird."

"You think WE look weird?!" Matt shot back. "Come on, TK. Let's get out of here before these things bite us or something."

TK frowned and picked up Tokomon. He brought him over and picked him up near Matt's face. "But Matt, he won't bite. He's harmless."

Of course, as if on cue, Tokomon reached over with a healthy set of teeth and bit Matt right on the nose.

"YEOW!!"

"I'm NOT harmless!" Tokomon huffed. "Just because I'm cute doesn't mean I can't bite if I have to."

"Tokomon, that's no way to treat a human," Tsunomon chided. "Especially if he's your partner."

"But he's YOUR partner," Tokomon pointed out. "This one's mine, remember?"

It was all coming back to Tsunomon now. He recalled that something by the name of Matt was to be his human partner. This must have been him. But Tsunomon didn't expect such an…odd-looking creature.

"TK, maybe we should find the others," Matt finally said. "Now put that thing down."

Tokomon jumped out of TK's arms again and excitedly headed out. "I'll lead the way!"

TK followed along. "Ooh, follow the leader."

Matt ran after him. "TK, wait!"

Tsunomon just shrugged and followed after the other three. This was starting off as quite an interesting day. He didn't expect to run into his human partner. But he couldn't help but notice how protective he was of the littler one.

Were all humans this protective?

* * *

After getting away from Kuwagamon, the seven humans all huddled up in the distance trying to make something of everything's that happened. Agumon decided that getting a group meeting out of the way wasn't such a bad idea. So the seven Digimon, all having Digivolved to the rookie stage, all huddled up.

"So what do you think of them, guys?" Agumon asked.

"They definitely look weird," Gabumon began. "I've never seen anything like them."

"I wonder if other humans look that weird?" Gomamon added.

"I don't know about you guys, but I like my partner," Palmon chimed in. "I think she's really cool. You don't see Digimon with that kind of good taste in clothes."

"Palmon, we don't WEAR clothes," Gomamon pointed out.

"Have you noticed their clothes?" Biyomon asked. "You don't see stuff like that in the Digital World. I've never felt material like the fabric on that girl's pants."

"She's got a funny hat, though," Palmon noted. "Do all humans wear that kind of stuff?"

"There's something about my partner I can't put my finger on," Tentomon piped up. "He's carrying around some portable machine. It looks like a computer."

"Couldn't be," Gomamon scoffed. "There are no portable computers. The only computers we've seen are those humongous ones, like those ones we heard they have in Server."

"I didn't think humans had that sort of thing," Gabumon said.

Finally, Patamon put his two cents in. "You know something, guys? There's a lot about these humans we don't know."

"Patamon's right," Agumon concurred. "All we've been told is that we'd each get a human partner someday. But we were never actually told WHAT a human was."

"You think they're anything like us?" Tentomon asked.

"They look pretty big," Biyomon thought. "They're not quite as big as some champion-level Digimon, but they're bigger than us."

"But what about in terms of personality?" Palmon suggested. "Personally, I think my partner and I have a lot alike."

"How do you know that?" Gomamon muttered dryly. "You hardly know her."

"A girl can sense these things," Palmon responded. "You're just jealous because you aren't that close with YOUR partner. He's actually pretty scared of you."

Gomamon blinked. "He doesn't have to be scared of me. I mean…why would he be scared of me?"

"Don't ask me," Palmon shrugged. "Personally, I don't see anything scary about you. But that guy looks like he's scared of his own shadow. I hope all humans aren't like that."

Agumon then made a proposal. "Well, why don't we find out what humans are like?"

"How do we do that?" Biyomon asked.

"Simple. We have questions. Let's just ask."

"That sounds almost TOO easy," Patamon muttered.

"But it's not a bad idea," Gabumon thought. "We have questions. I'm sure they have answers. Besides, we've been confined to the Digital World and each other for so long. I find the idea of learning about these humans exciting. I know there are some things about Matt that I'm curious about."

"Looks to me like they're in a hurry, though," Tentomon pointed out. "I don't think they'll want to stop and take a bunch of questions from us."

"Then why don't we just do some one-on-one Q&A?" Agumon suggested.

"Sounds good," Gomamon agreed. "I don't want you guys knowing what I ask Joe anyway."

"I'm looking forward to some alone time with Mimi," Palmon grinned.

"I know there are a bunch of things about Sora I want to ask," Biyomon added.

"And I have a lot I want to ask Izzy," Tentomon said.

"And there are some things I want to know about Matt," Gabumon nodded.

"I wonder if TK's anything like me?" Patamon wondered.

"I'm wondering the same thing about Tai," Agumon concurred. "So I guess that it, guys. We're all agreed. Let's get to know these guys and find out what humans are about."

"When do we start?" Tentomon asked.

Agumon turned his head to see that the seven kids were arguing amongst themselves. They weren't quite getting along and didn't look to be in a good mood.

Agumon sweatdropped. "Maybe we should wait a while."

  


Next Time: We'll get our first one-on-one conversation. Agumon tries to learn about his new human partner. So what does he ask? And how long will it take to get on Tai's nerves? @_@

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	2. Agumon and Tai: Soccer Silliness

Summary: Shortly before everyone has their first run-in with Devimon, Agumon decides to try and get to know his new human partner, Tai Kamiya. Naturally he's curious about humans, just like his fellow Digimon, but…just what kind of questions will he ask?

  


**Getting To Know You: Agumon and Tai**

  


Agumon was lying underneath a tall tree in the shade. The other Digimon were relaxing while the humans were all looking around, still trying to make something of all that's happened. It obviously hadn't sunk into them that they're in the Digital World now. But Agumon noticed that only six of them were gathered together. There was one human missing.

Then he found the missing one. It was his own partner, Tai. Tai was walking towards a lake and when he reached it, he sat by himself. A thought hit Agumon. There may not have been a better time to get to know this guy and find out a little more about humans.

Agumon got up and walked over towards the lake. As soon as he reached Tai, he looked around to make sure they were by themselves. Once he saw they were all alone, Agumon broke the ice.

"Hey Tai. Uh…you're a human, right?"

Tai turned around and looked at Agumon strangely. "Yeah…you could say that."

Agumon sat next to Tai. "Well…I hope you don't mind me saying…but you look kinda…weird."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "You think *I* look weird?"

"Of course," Agumon confirmed. "I've never seen a funny-looking creature like you here in the Digital World before. And…well…there are some things I'm curious about. Can I ask you…you know…stuff?"

"I guess so," Tai replied. "It's not everyday a miniature T-Rex asks me questions. Shoot."

Agumon blinked. "Well…I had my questions all ready, but that's something I'd like to know. What's a T-Rex?"

"You've never heard of a Tyrannosaurus Rex?" Tai asked in amazement. "Ok, I'll go ahead and tell you. It looks exactly like you, except it's about 100 times bigger."

"Are there a lot of those in your world?" Agumon asked.

Tai shook his head. "No, they're extinct."

"Really? How did that happen? Did something BIGGER come along?"

"Um…no, nothing like that. They just died off one day. I think…uh…I probably fell asleep during this part of science. Well, I think I heard something about a giant meteor coming down, hitting the Earth, and killing off all the Tyrannosaurs Rexes and all the other dinosaurs."

Agumon pondered that. "A giant meteor killed off a bunch of giant creatures like me? How did the other humans survive it? For that matter, how did humans even survive living around T-Rexes?"

"Huh? Humans weren't around back then. Humans came later."

"Oh, I get it! Humans probably came down from that meteor, didn't they?"

"Um…no," Tai muttered. "Humans didn't come down on a giant meteor from another planet. You read too many comic books."

"What's a comic book?"

"Uh…never mind. The point I'm trying to make is that T-Rexes used to roam our world millions of years ago before something killed them off. Then the humans came."

"Where did humans come from?" Agumon asked curiously.

"I wasn't around back then, so I wouldn't know," Tai answered. "I just know that there are a whole bunch of stories about how humans came into existence."

"So is it possible that humans came from another planet?"

Tai hesitated for a moment. "Hmm…you know, now that I think of it, it might be possible. Hey, my science teacher might give me an A+ if I put that in one of my reports. Humans from another planet. That actually makes sense now that I think of it."

"Sounds right to me. Of course, I don't know too much about humans. So you really think I look like a T-Rex?"

"You really do. But when you were Koromon, you looked more like a soccer ball."

"What's a soccer ball?"

Tai gave Agumon another strange look. "It's a ball you use to play soccer."

"Oh. What's soccer?"

Tai gasped. "Y-Y-You don't know what soccer is?" He got on his knees and looked up at the sky. "What kind of world did I fall in?!"

"I take it soccer's a big thing in the human world?" Agumon guessed.

Tai's eyes widened. "It's only the best sport there is! If I had a soccer ball, I'd show you exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Um…would it help if we had a Koromon?"

"You wouldn't want that. See, one of the main ideas is that we kick the soccer ball around with our feet."

"You kick around a living creature? That sounds cruel!"

"No! The soccer ball isn't alive! It's made of…well…I don't know WHAT a soccer ball is made of. But it's not alive."

"So a soccer ball looks like a Koromon?"

"Well…not TOTALLY, but…it's just round."

"So what do you do with this soccer ball?"

"Ok, the point of soccer is to kick the soccer ball into the opposing team's net. If you kick the ball into the opposing net, you score a goal. Whichever team has the most goals at the end of the game wins."

"Sounds like fun."

"You'd better believe it! In fact, let me go ahead and demonstrate. Do you see anything we can use?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a soccer ball just happened to roll towards Tai, seemingly out of nowhere.***** Tai picked up the ball and grinned.

"Here's a soccer ball," Tai said cheerfully. "Now I'll go ahead and give you a demonstration. Usually there are more people on each team, but for the purposes of this exhibition, we'll go ahead and just go one-on-one. Now Agumon, you go and stand over by…uh…one second."

Tai ran past Agumon and started gathering branches. This was all flying over Agumon's head. He didn't know what to make of any of this. It all seemed like such a foreign concept to him. He had never heard of this thing called 'soccer'. But apparently, Tai was an expert on the subject.

After a few more seconds, Agumon turned around to see that Tai had finished up his work with the branches. He had constructed a small arch.

"It's not exactly a regulation soccer net, but it'll do," Tai said proudly. "Ok Agumon, you can go ahead and be the goalie. Go stand under the arch."

Agumon scratched his head, then walked over under the arch. He watched as Tai started showing off with the soccer ball. What amazed Agumon was that he wasn't even using his hands.

"A soccer player can dribble the ball with any part of his body. But you can't use your hands unless you're the goalie. So what I'm going to do, is I'm going to try and score a goal against you. All you have to do is stop me."

"It's that simple? No strings attached?"

"The only catch is, you can't leave the goalie's area. But other than that, you just try to stop me. Ok, ready? And…let's go!"

With that, Tai started dribbling the soccer ball from left to right and back before moving forward towards the goal. Tai stopped the ball and started winding up to deliver a furious kick. So naturally, Agumon used the best thing he had at his disposal.

"Pepper Breath!"

Tai gasped and immediately hit the dirt, ducking to avoid Agumon's huge fireball. Tai wasn't hit…not completely. He stood up and looked around, before he started sniffing, obviously noticing that something was burning.

"Hey Tai, is that your hair on fire?" Agumon asked.

Tai suddenly looked up and noticed that his hair had indeed been ignited by Agumon's Pepper Breath attack.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Tai started running around in circles, obviously panicked. Then he realized he was right by a lake. Tai ran over and immediately dove into the water, hitting with a huge…

****SPLASH****

Agumon left his goalie's post and ran to see if his partner was ok. Tai raised his head out of the water, looking a little worse for the wear.

"Are you ok?" Agumon asked.

Tai moaned. "That's definitely worth a red card."

Agumon perked up. "Ooh! Is that good?"

Tai shook his head. "No, Agumon. That's bad. A red card means you're thrown out of the game and is usually issued for a severe foul, like trying to barbeque an opposing player."

"Oh, I see. Gee Tai, this 'soccer' looks pretty dangerous. How do you manage to survive a whole game without getting killed?"

"It's not always this rough," Tai muttered dryly. "I'm not used to someone trying to fry me. It's against the rules!"

"You mean other humans haven't tried that technique yet?"

"No, not really."

"They really should. It's pretty effective. Can't humans breathe fire like that?"

"NO! Humans don't breathe fire."

"They don't? Then how do they stop you from scoring a goal?"

Tai groaned. "Never mind, Agumon. Maybe I can try explaining this to you again some other time."

Agumon reached over to help Tai out of the lake. "Ok, if you say so, Tai. This whole concept of 'soccer' sounds pretty complicated anyway."

Tai got out of the water and just shrugged. "I'm not even going to TRY and explain the other sports to you."

"You mean there are other…?"

Tai held out his hand, stopping Agumon in his tracks. "No…more…questions. I have a headache. I'm going to join the others."

Agumon sighed deeply. "You humans are so strange."

Tai slowly turned his head to give Agumon a cold stare before just throwing his hands up in frustration and walking away.

Agumon shrugged. "Yeah…REALLY strange…"

  


Next Time: In our next installment, we'll get to look at Matt and Gabumon. Gabumon has quite a few questions to ask his partner regarding such subjects as his looking out for TK, his personality, and…hair care.

  


*****- While it may SEEM implausible that a soccer ball would just happen to roll over to Tai, answer me this: Where did a soccer ball come from during one of the 01 episodes (I forget which one. It's the one where SkullGreymon appears)? Hey, use your imaginations. ^_^

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	3. Gabumon and Matt: Family Ties

Summary: After encountering Devimon for the first time, the DigiDestined have been separated, including Matt. And while Matt may say a dark cloud hovering over this situation, Gabumon finds this as a golden opportunity to get to know his partner a little better. And Gabumon has quite a few questions to ask.

  


**Getting To Know You: Gabumon and Matt**

  


File Island had been broken up into a series of smaller islands. And Gabumon found himself in the middle of the snow. He couldn't help but notice that his human partner was shivering, yet he was hardly moving. Instead, he was just looking around, probably for any sign of his friends.

Matt let out a frustrated roar. "I don't see him!"

"Who are you looking for, Matt?" Gabumon asked curiously.

"For TK! I don't see him anywhere! TK! Where are you?!"

Naturally, this was making Gabumon even more curious. He still had no idea what humans were like, especially Matt. And there were a lot of things Gabumon wanted to know. For one thing, Matt seemed most concerned with TK.

"Maybe we can go look for them. They might be on the other side of this island."

"Ok, fine! Let's go look."

Matt started walking and Gabumon tried to keep up. Then the furry Digimon pondered his situation. He was alone with his human partner. And this meant he had the chance to ask all the questions he was hoping to ask.

"You know, Matt, as long as we're alone, there have been quite a few things I've been curious about. We hardly know each other and now that we're partners, maybe now's the best time to learn about each other."

"You mean like ask questions and stuff?"

"Exactly. Can I go first?"

Matt stopped in his tracks. He had a look on his face, as if he didn't know what to make of a furry Digimon getting ready to ask questions. Finally, he just shrugged.

"Ok, shoot. What do you want to know?"

"Well, I'm pretty curious about why you seem to want to find TK more than anyone else. How close are you two?"

"We're pretty close. He's my brother."

"Oh, ok. Uh…what's a brother?"

"You don't know what a brother is?" Matt asked in amazement. "Ok, I guess I can tell you. Brothers are two guys who have the same parents. They're related by blood."

"What's blood?"

"You don't know what blood is, either? Come on! What happens if I poke you with a needle or something?"

"Um…it hurts?"

Matt shook his head. "No, besides that!"

"Uh…it REALLY hurts?"

"No! When you get cut, doesn't red stuff come out?"

"I've never heard of anything like that," Gabumon confessed. "Sounds kinda silly. When you get cut open, how can red stuff come out?"

Matt reached over for a very sharp rock and slit his forearm. "Like this."

Gabumon looked over and gasped upon seeing red liquid ooze out of Matt's forearm. It really was true. Red stuff did come out. Gabumon couldn't help but look on in fascination.

"That's really neat. Nothing like that happens to us. I don't think Digimon are made of this red stuff."

"Yeah, well I guess that's just us. Actually…"

Matt reached over with his sharp rock and slashed around Gabumon's upper arm.

"Ouch!"

Nothing happened. There was no red stuff coming out and Matt looked shocked to see that.

"No bleeding?" Matt said in shock. "Hey, just what are you guys made of, anyway?"

"But I thought I was the one who was supposed to be asking questions," Gabumon pointed out.

"Oh, right," Matt concurred. "I guess I can always find out later. Ok, keep asking away."

"Ok. So you and TK are really brothers?"

"Yeah, he's my little brother."

"Is Tai your brother, too?"

"No, Tai's just my friend. Jeez, if TAI was my brother, I'd have to go jump off a cliff or something."

Gabumon pondered that statement. "Does everyone jump off a cliff for their brother?"

"No! It's just an expression!"

"Oh, I see. That's an unusual expression. So what do brothers do?"

Matt hesitated briefly. "Hmm…I've never been asked that before. Uh…brothers…you know…they spend time together. They look out for each other. They take care of each other because they're family. I wish I could look out for TK more. I don't get to see him much anymore. I miss him."

"You do? I take it brothers don't see each other very often?"

"Not exactly. Most brothers see each other all the time. But that's not the case with me and TK because my parents are divorced."

"What are parents?"

Matt shot Gabumon another confused glance. "You…don't know what parents are, either? Parents are the people who gave you life."

"But I don't know where a Digimon gets life. So I guess I don't know who my parents are."

"Things are different for Digimon, I guess. I don't think you guys get parents. I just know that humans are born of two other humans."

"Oh, I see! Like from two brothers?"

"NO! That's not it at all!"

"But you said from two other humans. Doesn't that include brothers?"

"NO! A human is born…you know, now that I think of it…I just barely learned where babies come from the other day. I am in no position to tell someone else…especially someone that isn't human."

Gabumon sweatdropped. "I feel confused."

"All I can tell you is that a human is born of a man and a woman who AREN'T related!"

"Ooh! I get it!" Gabumon piped up. "A man and a woman! Like you and that Sora girl!"

Matt's eyes widened. "**NO!!**"

"No? Now I'm REALLY confused."

"Ok…how do I put this? Number one, Sora and I are just kids. We're ten years old and kids our age don't have children! That sort of thing is usually for adults. And number two, I don't LIKE Sora that way."

"You mean you have to like someone to have human children?"

Matt stumbled around to find the words. "Ok…having kids is something reserved to two humans of the opposite sex, who AREN'T related, who love each other deeply and get married."

"What does getting married mean?"

"You know, you sound a lot like TK when he was three years old with all your QUESTIONS!"

"But how would you know? You said you don't see him often."

"I got to see him everyday until my parents got divorced a few years ago."

"What does getting divorced mean?"

"It's when a husband and wife split up."

"Um…slow down. I can't keep up with so much new vocabulary. Husband…wife…?"

"Look, it's really complicated. But let's just say that when my mom and dad split up, TK and I were separated. My mom moved away with TK while I stayed with my dad. That's why I hardly ever see my little brother anymore. And it's awful because I loved him a lot. He was my little brother. I never really got close to anyone after that."

"You didn't? You didn't have any more brothers or female brothers?"

"Uh…first of all, a female brother is called a sister. And second, I didn't have any more brothers. And I didn't really want to make a lot of friends. I guess that's why I'm the way I am. I've always been kind of a jerk."

"I don't know why you'd think that. You look like a very nice guy."

"Yeah, but you don't know me very well. I'm the kind of guy who always hides behind a façade of coolness. I'm really a jerk, though."

"Well I haven't seen that side of you at all. I think you're very nice, Matt."

"You think so?"

"And a very interesting human. I certainly noticed that the first day I laid eyes on your hair."

"My hair?"

Gabumon motioned for Matt to lean down. Matt bent down and Gabumon tapped Matt's head with his paw.

"That's very interesting how you get your hair to get all crispy like that."

"Oh, well that's just hair gel."

"What's hair gel?"

Matt grinned. "Hair gel is something you use on your hair so that it's easier to style."

"But how do you style your hair if the gel makes it crispy?"

"No, it doesn't start off like that. It starts off really squishy and once my hair is styled, THEN it gets hard."

"Oh, I get it. You think it could have the same effect on my fur?"

Matt sweatdropped. "Uh…I don't know. The back of the bottle says 'Do not experiment on animals'. I don't know if that includes Digimon. Besides, the fur's on your back. How can you put it on?"

"If you can get me the bottle, I can apply it. I just have to remove my coat."

"You mean the coat's removable? So what do you really look like?"

"Uh…I don't want to say. I'm totally naked under this coat."

"You bashful or something?"

"How would you feel if I asked to see what you looked like under those clothes?"

Matt sweatdropped again. "Touché." It didn't take long for Matt to start shivering. "It's freezing! I'm not used to being out in the snow without a coat. Maybe we should find a cave."

"Ok, I guess that's all I'll ask. You know, this has been really stimulating. I learned quite a bit about humans. Thanks a lot, Matt."

"Uh…you're welcome, I guess."

"So let's go find that cave."

Gabumon and Matt continued treading through the snow, looking for some shelter. While there was still a lot about humans that Gabumon wasn't sure about, at least he was more informed than he was a while ago.

Were any of the others having such good luck with their partners?

  


Next Time: We take a look at Tentomon and Izzy. Tentomon has questions of his own that he wants to ask his partner. Along the way, Tentomon and Izzy get into a variety of subjects, including Izzy's laptop, adoption, and…human/bug relations. @_@

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	4. Tentomon and Izzy: Laptops Can Fly

Summary: Just like the others, Tentomon and Izzy have been separated and are lost on one of the fragments of File Island. Izzy sees this as an opportunity for exploration while Tentomon sees this as a chance to get to know his partner a little better. So what does he ask?

  


**Getting To Know You: Tentomon and Izzy**

  


Tentomon looked around and noticed he was surrounded by the lush vegetation of one of File Island's many pieces. He knew things could have always been worse. He could have ended up on one of File Island's more frigid areas. But from the looks of things, it didn't matter to his human partner. Izzy looked like he had never been to the Digital World before. Then Tentomon realized…he hadn't.

"You know, anyone else wouldn't be in such a good mood after getting thrown across the sky by Devimon," Tentomon said. "But you seem to be taking this pretty well, Izzy."

Izzy reached over and touched a large leaf. "This world is just so…fascinating. I can't believe you get to live here."

"Well, I never really thought it was anything special," Tentomon replied. Then he realized that this was a golden opportunity for him to get to know Izzy a little better. "But maybe you can tell me a little bit about your world. Where do you live, Izzy?"

Izzy looked surprised to be hearing questions. "You want to know where *I* live?"

"Yeah, tell me all about your world. What kind of sights do you see? Give me a VAST description."

Izzy scratched the back of his head. "I…I'm not really the best person to give a vast description. That task would be better suited to someone like Tai. But all I can tell you is that Odaiba is nothing like the Digital World. It's just so…urban. I don't think wild Digimon would be able to survive there."

"I can tell your world is pretty different, Izzy," Tentomon said. "I've already noticed how much different you humans are from us. And I notice you use a lot of different tools."

"Tools? What do you mean?"

"I mean that laptop of yours. There's nothing like that here in the Digital World. Why, those look like those huge computers on Server."

Izzy took out his laptop. "My laptop is nothing special."

"You're being modest. I've seen you use that thing quite a few times already, a lot more than the others."

"Well that's just because they don't know as much about it as I do."

"You're awfully sensitive about it, too," Tentomon pointed out. "I remember the day Tai tried to whack it and you got pretty upset."

"It's a sensitive piece of equipment!" Izzy snapped. "Besides, I wouldn't want him to break it. I don't know what I'd do without it."

"Very interesting you should say that," Tentomon thought. "Would you say you're fairly attached to your laptop?"

Izzy sweatdropped. "I wouldn't say 'attached' exactly."

"Well, let's find out."

Tentomon flew over and picked up Izzy's laptop. Carrying the little machine in his hands, Tentomon flew about 20 feet in the air.

"HEY!" Izzy shouted. "Give that back! What do you think you're doing?!

"I have a theory," Tentomon said, using an Izzy-ism. "I think you ARE attached to this thing and you'd do anything to protect it, as if it were a loved one."

"That's preposterous!" Izzy huffed.

"Is it? Let's just see. Turn around three times, flap your arms, and cluck like a chicken."

Izzy crossed his arms. "Never!"

"Ok, then I'll just drop this…"

"WAIT!!" Izzy cried. He sighed deeply and started turning around while flapping his arms. "Cluck, cluck, cluck."

Tentomon chuckled as he flew back to the ground. "Thank you for proving my theory. Here's your laptop."

Izzy snatched his laptop and immediately curled up with it, checking for any scratches or dents.

Tentomon went into his best documentary-type voice. "Notice how the subject immediately checks to see if any harm has come to his precious machine. The bond between the human and the machine is clearly evident."

Izzy turned to Tentomon and frowned. "Cut that out!"

"Are all humans as attached to these laptops as you are?" Tentomon asked.

"No, it's probably just me," Izzy answered. "There's one thing you should know about humans. No two human beings are the same. Sure they can be very similar, but not the same. All humans are unique, just like Digimon. Of course, Digimon are VERY different from humans."

"You're telling me."

"Digimon are obviously very different from humans. For one thing, I can't picture reproduction working the same way."

"Uh huh. And that leads me to this question. Where do humans come from?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure about the biological details. For one thing, my dad hasn't really had 'the talk' with me yet."

"Uh…what's 'the talk'?"

Izzy sweatdropped. "I don't think you want to know. I don't think *I* want to know."

"Ok, so I take it you don't know where humans come from."

"Well…I can tell you this much. A human is born from a male and a female…"

"Like you and Mimi?"

Izzy sweatdropped again. "That's very demented. Look, it's rather complicated. So I'll just tell you this much. A human is born from a male and a female and is raised by that male and female." Izzy's face suddenly fell. "Unless he's adopted."

"What's 'adopted' mean?" Tentomon asked curiously.

Izzy sighed. "If there's a human child who's all alone in the world, with no family to take care of it, then the child has to be adopted by two strangers."

"Oh…" Tentomon muttered solemnly. Then he tilted his head. "Do YOU know anyone who's adopted?"

Izzy shrugged. "Maybe. Usually, when a person's born of a man and woman, there are certain features and characteristics that are inherited. You don't see that out of a kid who's adopted."

Tentomon had another big question he wanted to ask. "Izzy, that brings me to something else. I know that a lot of us Digimon look drastically different. But, more or less, humans look about the same. Doesn't that make your world a little…boring?"

Izzy shook his head. "Oh no. Our world is filled with different kinds of animals. They're creatures that…well…look a lot like Digimon."

"Really? Now this is interesting. Tell me about these animals. Just HOW are they like us?"

"They're like you in appearance. Kuwagamon looks like a beetle, Garurumon looks like a wolf, and Biyomon looks like a bird."

"What do I look like, Izzy?"

"You look like a bug."

"Ooh! Is that good?"

"Uh…………um………"

Tentomon's eyes brightened. "I can see it by the look on your face, Izzy! It IS good! Why, I bet humans LOVE bugs, don't they?"

"Um…no."

"No?"

"Hmm…how can I put this delicately? In our world, bugs are…uh…reviled."

"Reviled?!" Tentomon gasped. "Are you saying humans don't like bugs?!"

"I'm afraid so. Females, in particular, are grossed out by bugs."

"They are?"

"Yes. In fact, if they saw you right now, they'd reach for their can of bug spray."

"Bug spray? That sounds delicious! What's a bug spray?"

"Um…bug spray…kills bugs on contact."

Tentomon nearly fainted when he heard that. "WHAT?! That sounds horrible!! You mean humans are really willing to kill bugs in cold blood like that? Have you no conscience?!"

Izzy thought about all this. "Uh…gee…I've never thought of stepping on a bug as a moral dilemma before."

"You probably should!" Tentomon snapped. "How would humans feel if bugs invented some kind of human spray?!"

"I don't think that's possible," Izzy said. "Bugs don't have the intelligence to create anything like that. Their brains are quite tiny. I guess that's how they fall for so many traps like bug spray, fly paper, and ant baits. Maybe humanity picks on bugs because they're much smaller and can't defend themselves like other creatures." Then he grinned. "Or maybe it's just because they think they're ugly."

"But how can that be?" Tentomon asked. "Bugs like me are cute creatures! I knew you humans were unusual, but I didn't think you were just flat-out WEIRD!"

"Tentomon, don't be hurt. Now…there may be SOME bugs that are cute."

Tentomon perked up again. "Really? Tell me about them!"

Izzy had to put his thinking cap on again. "Gee…I can't think of them off the top of my head."

Tentomon felt hurt that creatures like him weren't beloved in Izzy's world. This sort of thing was giving him a complex, so he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed Izzy's laptop again and flew up in the air.

"TENTOMON!"

"I'll give this back to you. All you have to do is name me three bugs that humans actually DO like!"

Izzy was panicked now. "Uh…ok…ok…uh…give me a minute." He was pounding his head now, trying to think of something. "Ok, uh…how about…The Tick?!"

"What's a 'The Tick'?"

"The Tick is a fictional superhero and is looked up to by society. And not only is he a hero, but he's also quite humorous. Spoon!"

Tentomon blinked. "Spoon? O…k. Well, ok, that's one. Give me two more."

"Uh…um…Bumblebee Man!"

"What's a 'Bumblebee Man'?"

"He's a character on a television show called 'The Simpsons'…"

"Ok, stop there. What's a television show?"

"A show on television."

"Maybe I need to be a little clearer. What's a television?"

"A television is a box where radio signals are sent from a giant antenna, sending pictures that are either meant to inform or entertain."

"Ok, that clears that up, I guess. But back to this Bumblebee Man. What do people like about him?"

"He's a funny character. He may not be the star of the show, but he provides comic relief…much like Tai. And he always speaks Spanish…unlike Tai."

"What's Spanish?"

"It's another human language. For example 'La mosca metiche hace demasiadas preguntas'."

"What's that mean?"

Izzy blinked. "You don't want to know*****. All you want to know is, people love the Bumblebee Man. He gets into many hilarious situations like eating spaghetti that's plugged into an electrical outlet."

"Ok, give me one more beloved bug."

"I can't think of anymore."

"Ok, I'll just drop this then."

"WAIT! Uh…what about…um…FLEA?!"

Tentomon blinked. "What's a 'Flea'?"

"He's a part of a very popular rock band known as The Red Hot Chili Peppers. People love Flea."

"Now hold it right there, Izzy. I know a trick when I see one. I heard this from one of the others. A chili pepper is a vegetable. Therefore, this Flea is not a bug, but a VEGETABLE!"

Izzy sweatdropped yet again. "How do I argue with THAT kind of logic?"

"Hey, wait a minute! How can a bunch of vegetables form a band? I thought chili peppers were inanimate objects."

Izzy shook his head and threw his arms in the air. "Tentomon…ugh…at this point, I feel like my brain is malfunctioning."

"Well, if it is, then I can't ask you to tell me everything. Here's your laptop."

Tentomon flew down and gave Izzy his laptop. Izzy quickly embraced it, once again convincing Tentomon that he WAS attached to that machine.

"Can we keep walking until my brain comes back?" Izzy asked.

Tentomon shrugged. "Sure, why not? This whole experience has been VERY educational. Thanks, Izzy."

"You're welcome, Tentomon. What have you learned from all this?"

Tentomon looked Izzy right in the eye. "I learned…that you humans are VERY weird creatures."

Izzy blinked. "Um…ok…can't argue with that. Not until my brain comes back, anyway."

With that, Izzy stood up and kept walking while Tentomon followed along. Tentomon learned a lot, but also felt more confused than ever. There was so much about this human world that he didn't know…and from the looks of things, he didn't WANT to know.

Were the others learning as much about their partners?

  


Next Time: Mimi and Palmon are on another fragment of File Island and wandering alone. And Palmon has a lot she wants to know about her cool partner. So come back next time as we learn about fashion sense, sincerity, and…roughing it out in the Digital World. One question about Mimi that Palmon has wondered about is…is Mimi as into dirt as she is? @_@

  


*****- And I know you want to know what Izzy said. That sentence can be translated as 'The nosy fly asks too many questions.' ^_^

  


Any comments? Then main me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	5. Palmon and Mimi: Fashion Follies

Summary: On another fragment of File Island, Mimi and Palmon are trying to find any sign of the others. But while taking a little break, Palmon decides to learn a little more about her cool partner. It's time to start asking questions again.

  


**Getting To Know You: Palmon and Mimi**

  


Palmon leaned over by a tree while her partner, Mimi, sat over by another tree. She took off her hat and adjusted her hair as she rested under the shade of the tree. Palmon couldn't help but admire that hat. Nothing else in the Digital World had anything like that. This is why Palmon was eager to learn about Mimi. She looked so cool.

Palmon rushed over and grabbed the hat. She put it on her head. "How does this look on me, Mimi?"

Mimi shook her head. "Palmon, I think that hat clashes with your green…uh…everything."

Palmon took the hat off and smiled. "That's what I like about you, Mimi! You're always so sincere."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! But…that's about the ONLY thing I know about you. There's so much I want to know. Is it ok if I ask you some questions?"

"Uh…sure. As long as I don't have to think too much."

"Ok. Is everyone in your world as cool as you are?"

"Well, not to sound egotistical, but…no. I'm afraid not everybody is as cool as me. Hey, wait! You think I'm cool?"

"Of course!" Palmon squealed. "One thing I noticed about you humans is that you all wear clothes. But no one makes them look as good as you do. How do you pick out those clothes?"

Mimi blushed. "Oh, well…it takes hours and hours of looking at the right clothes. Shopping for clothes can be a very long task that sometimes takes days. Unless you shop the way Sora does."

"You think I can look as good as you do?" Palmon asked. "Can you give me a Mimi makeover?"

"I don't think I could give ANYBODY a Mimi makeover. I can't really work wonders for other people, much less…something like you."

Palmon frowned. "Oh…ok."

Mimi perked up. "But I can always try. I just wish I had all my supplies with me. They're all back at the camp."

"Oh…"

"But I do have THIS!"

Mimi reached over and pulled out a small black kit. She opened it up to reveal multi-colored surfaces. Palmon didn't know what it was. But before she could even ask, Mimi pulled her over to the side and started applying some of the stuff to her face. Once Mimi was finished, she pulled out a small mirror and showed Palmon the results.

Palmon saw that her face didn't have the same green it did before. For one thing, her lips were looking a little redder than before. And her whole face was a little brighter. And there was a nice blue shade above her eyes.

Palmon's eyes sparkled. "Ooh…I LOVE IT! What is this stuff, Mimi?"

"This is called makeup. It can make ANY girl look good…as long as you don't apply too much. And as you can see, it even makes some Digimon look absolutely fabulous!"

"What do you think the boys will think?" Palmon asked curiously. "You think they'll want some of this, too?"

"No, boys don't use makeup. Well…normal boys don't, anyway. Makeup is a girl thing and it's used for making girls look good…especially to boys. Palmon, give me the name of a boy Digimon."

"Uh…ok…Gomamon."

"Ok. If Gomamon saw you with this makeup on your face, what do you think he'd say?"

Palmon thought about it. "He'd probably laugh at me."

Mimi blinked. "Ok, sometimes that happens. Some boys don't know a good-looking lady when they see one. Trust me, I've seen plenty of them in my lifetime."

Palmon sighed. "I guess everyone sees me that way since, well…I'm a little…green."

"People should NOT be judged by the color of their skin!" Mimi shouted nobly. "Palmon, I'm going to make you beautiful. Come on over here."

Mimi dragged Palmon over. She started applying more makeup. Then she reached over and grabbed some leaves along with some sticks. She also tore off tiny pieces of her dress. She started using her creativity to construct an outfit. And before Palmon knew it, she was dressed up.

Mimi held up the mirror again. "Ok, NOW what do you think?"

Palmon didn't recognize who was staring back at her. She had a leaf skirt, along with a piece of Mimi's dress as a halter top and the sticks pieced together to make a nice hat.

"I LOVE IT!"

Mimi grinned. "I knew you'd like it. So what's the first thing you want to do, Lady Palmon?"

Palmon thought about that. "Recharge a bit."

Palmon walked over towards a huge patch of dirt. The dirt was a little wet, so it was kind of muddy. Hoping to feel as good as she looked, Palmon sunk her feet and hands into the mud.

"AAAAAAHHHH!! What are you doing?!"

Palmon blinked. "I'm getting into the dirt. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"But dirt is so…DIRTY!"

Palmon felt confused. "You mean I shouldn't do this?"

Mimi sighed as she walked over to Palmon. She knelt down and shook her head. "Palmon…how could you like this stuff?"

"It's easy, Mimi!" Palmon grinned. "I'm a plant Digimon and dirt does me good. It's really refreshing. TRY IT!"

Palmon pulled her hand out of the dirt…and dunked Mimi's head into the mud. Mimi quickly pulled her head back up and a vein nearly popped out of her forehead.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Palmon sweatdropped. "I take it you don't like dirt?"

Mimi frantically looked around everywhere. "Water! WATER!"

Palmon pulled her hand out of the dirt again and pointed forward. "There's an oasis over there!"

Mimi didn't waste any time running over towards the oasis Palmon was referring to. She immediately jumped in. Palmon found this behavior a little odd. She pulled herself out of the dirt completely and walked over to the oasis.

"Mimi? Did you need to take a swim?"

Mimi crawled out of the oasis. "Oh no! My clothes are all wet! I hope they don't shrink!"

"Then why did you jump into that oasis?"

"Because you pulled me into that…MUD!"

"Humans don't like mud?" Palmon asked curiously.

"NO! Well…maybe some of them do. Dirt and mud are more of an acquired taste."

Now Palmon started to understand. "Oh, I get it now! I get that all the time! If I get dirt on Gomamon, he'll go take a swim too!"

"That's because Gomamon is a fish," Mimi pointed out dryly. "He likes to swim. Not all humans are like that."

"Don't you like swimming, Mimi?"

"Not in my clothes, I don't!"

"Then you swim without them?"

"Yes……I mean, NO!! That's NOT what I meant!!"

Palmon sweatdropped. "I'm confused."

Mimi sighed. "I won't even try. Palmon, will you look at yourself? You completely covered your new wardrobe in dirt."

Palmon looked at herself. "Isn't this a good look?"

"The clothes look nice," Mimi admitted. "But I can't picture any boy liking a girl with dirty clothes."

As if on cue, a disgusting-looking yellow Digimon with a big grin came out. Palmon recognized this loser.

"Hey! You look great! Be-yoo-tiful! Give me a kiss?"

The Digimon leaned over for a kiss. Palmon, suitably disgusted, grabbed a big stick and clocked him on the head.

"EWWW, SICK! Get away, Sukamon!"

Sukamon rubbed his head. "Aw…but you're pretty. I've never seen a Digimon who looked so cool."

Palmon shifted her gaze to Mimi. "Do your looks and your clothes ever attract guys like this?"

Mimi nodded. "All the time. You should see some of the losers I have to deal with back home."

Palmon took all this in. "So if I keep wearing clothes and looking cool…I'm going to attract guys like HIM?"

Palmon didn't need to think about it anymore. She ripped off her leaf skirt, hat, and halter top that Mimi made her and threw it in Sukamon's face.

Mimi gasped. "Palmon, what are you doing?"

"If looking cool means I'm going to have a bunch of guys like HIM drooling over me, then I'd rather just be the way I was!"

Mimi shook her head. "Palmon…I think you're a little confused. Not all the guys that get attracted to you are like…him."

Sukamon suddenly bounced over towards Mimi. "Hey, I've never seen anything like you before. You look pretty, too. Will YOU kiss me?"

Mimi almost retched. "NO! Ugh! Ok, Palmon, I'm starting to see what you mean. Maybe my cool clothes ARE attracting the wrong type of guys."

"Then why don't you do like me and take them off?" Palmon suggested.

Mimi shot her partner a glare. "Because that would only make things WORSE!"

"It would? I don't get it."

Mimi held her forehead. "Palmon…I don't even know HOW to begin explaining that to you. Let's just keep on walking."

Palmon headed to Mimi's side. "Ok!"

Sukamon headed to Palmon's side. "Ok! Where are we going?"

"WE'RE going this way!" Palmon growled. "YOU'RE going THAT way, in the OPPOSITE direction!"

Palmon turned Sukamon around and gave him a swift kick in the posterior, sending the mutated Digimon flying into one of the bushes.

"Does this mean you DON'T want to kiss me?" Sukamon asked absent-mindedly from the bushes.

Palmon just shrugged and grabbed Mimi's hand. "Come on. Maybe we can ditch him."

Now that she thought about it, this wasn't exactly the best learning experience for Palmon. She learned quite a bit about Mimi, but still felt…a little confused. She decided to end this conversation with one observation.

"Mimi…I hope you don't mind me saying, but…you humans are WEIRD!"

  


Next Time: We get a look at Gomamon and Joe, where we'll witness a discussion on phobias, seafood, and…swimming. Does Joe even KNOW how to swim? Will Gomamon try to teach him? @_@

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	6. Gomamon and Joe: Swimming and Seafood

Summary: After running into Devimon for the first time, Gomamon and Joe have been separated from the group. Now floating on a bed to who-knows-where in the ocean, Gomamon can't help but do some thinking. And while by the refreshing water, he starts asking about his partner. And he's a little more than eager to learn.

  


**Getting To Know You: Gomamon and Joe**

  


There looked to be nothing except water ahead. There was no land anywhere. All Gomamon and Joe could do was wait as the bed they were on continued drifting aimlessly along the water.

Gomamon didn't see anything ahead of him. It was all ocean. Then he looked up at Joe, who was examining each of his parts. Suddenly, Gomamon was starting to see this as a great opportunity to find out a little more about his partner. After all, they WERE alone.

"What are you doing, Joe?" Gomamon asked curiously.

"What else? Checking for injuries. After all we've been through, I'm surprised I haven't broken every bone in my body."

Gomamon yawned. "You know something, Joe? Maybe I didn't realize it until after the fight with Devimon, but I realize that I hardly know you at all. Is it ok if…I ask you some stuff?"

"Stuff? Like what?"

Gomamon thought about that. He didn't think he'd actually have this opportunity. He wondered what to ask first. Then it hit him.

"Well…why were you so scared of me the first time we met?"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No. Why did you scream and run? Is it because you've never seen a Digimon before?"

Joe just stared at Gomamon.

Gomamon sweatdropped. "Ok, maybe I just answered my own question. But you can't be scared of everything like you were scared of me."

"Who said I was?" Joe demanded.

"A friend," Gomamon answered, remembering what Palmon said way back when.

"For your information, it's not that I'm always scared. It's just that I'm…cautious."

"Is that why you're always checking for injuries?"

"You might say that. It's always best to be careful. Since I'm hoping to be a doctor someday, it's often best to spot any injury early."

"Oh, you want to be a doctor someday?" Gomamon asked. "Then maybe you know what's wrong with you. I was talking this over with some of the others and I thought it was just some xenophobia."

"Xenophobia? The fear of strangers?"

"I knew you'd know what it means," Gomamon said cheerfully. "After all, you ARE trying to be a doctor."

Joe shook his head. "You're a little confused. That's a psychiatrist. They're the ones who study things like phobias. I'm trying to be the kind of doctor that helps people when something's broken, you know what I mean?"

"Like if you break your leg while you're swimming?"

Joe thought about that. "Well…I personally wouldn't. I'm not into swimming that much."

Gomamon gasped. "You don't like swimming? You're joking, right?"

"No. Don't like to swim. You might call it a hydrophobia."

"Huh?"

"Fear of water."

"Oh. Well, you have nothing to be scared of, Joe. In fact, why don't you go ahead and take a swim right now. There's no one around. It's just us. Let's just take a swim."

"Uh…Gomamon? I don't think…AAAAAHHHH!!!"

****SPLASH****

Gomamon didn't even wait. He just pushed Joe off the floating bed and into the ocean. What Gomamon didn't expect, though, was to see Joe flailing wildly.

"I should have probably told you this," Joe yelled. "But I CAN'T SWIM!"

"Hmm…that's probably one of those things you might want to tell someone, Joe."

"HELP!!! SAVE ME!!!"

"Whatever you say. Marching Fishes!"

Gomamon calmly looked on as his fishy friends each gathered to keep Joe afloat. They moved him over and placed him back on the bed.

"Thanks, guys!" Gomamon grinned. He looked over at Joe, who was coughing loudly. "Hey Joe, you don't sound so good. You ok?"

"Considering that I almost just drowned…NO! What kind of partner are you?! You're supposed to protect me, not put me in danger!"

"Oh Joe," Gomamon moaned. "I never would have guessed that humans can't swim."

"Actually…most humans CAN swim. Pretty much ALL humans can swim…except for me."

"Really?" Gomamon asked in shock. "Joe, I can't sit back as you miss out on the fun of swimming."

"Gomamon, no. It's ok…AAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

****SPLASH****

Gomamon pushed Joe right back into the water. Then he dove in himself and held him up before he sank. That didn't mean Joe wasn't still flailing for dear life.

"Joe, calm down. I'm not going to let you sink. I'm going to help you learn how to swim on your own. Joe…relax…stop struggling. Just trust me."

Joe finally calmed himself. "Fine! But if I drown, I'm gonna be really mad."

"Ok then. Now the first thing you need to do is start kicking your legs. Kick with your legs. Splashing with your legs helps. Ok, and as soon as you do that, you're going to start stroking with your arms. You're doing good. I'm going to let go now, ok?"

"HUH?!"

"And…GO!"

Gomamon let go and Joe managed to stay afloat…for a few seconds. Then he started to slowly sink in the water.

Gomamon shook his head. "Oh Joe…you almost had it. Ok, you can come up now. Joe? I said you could come up now. Um…ok…if you want to start blowing bubbles, you can do that."

The bubbles kept rising to the surface and finally it started to hit Gomamon that something may have been wrong. So he dove in and saw that Joe was sinking fast. Gomamon quickly retrieved his human partner and pulled him back up to the surface, putting back on the bed.

"Joe? Are you ok?"

Joe turned over and started coughing loudly. "Oh great! Now I have swimmer's ear! What's the matter with you?! Didn't you see I was drowning?!"

"I thought you'd do like me and start breathing. Don't humans breathe underwater?"

"NO! Humans don't breathe underwater!"

"So humans can swim, but they can't breathe underwater? Sounds weird to me."

"Gomamon, do me a favor. Next time you see me drowning, give me CPR or something."

"Uh…what's CPR?"

Joe sighed. "Ok…you don't know what CPR is. I'll tell you. It means cardiopulmonary resuscitation. CPR is a life-saving technique used when someone's been in the water too long and can no longer breathe. CPR is used to help get breathing going again."

"Oh, can you show me?"

"Uh…I guess so. Pretend that you've been drowning. Just lie on your back and close your eyes."

Gomamon followed the instructions to the letter. He lied back and closed his eyes. He started to feel Joe's hands pumping on his stomach. Suddenly, he felt Joe's mouth on his own. Panicked by the sudden contact, Gomamon started pounding on the back of Joe's head. Joe let go and Gomamon quickly got up and started coughing and gagging.

"YECH! I don't know what kind of Digimon you take me for, Joe, but I'm not into that sort of thing!"

"That's CPR! That's how you save someone's life."

"So if I'm drowning, I have to choose between death and having some stranger kissing me? That's a pretty tough choice."

Joe blinked. "Aren't you being a little dramatic? I could swear you have a philemaphobia."

"A what?"

"Fear of kissing."

"Oh."

After that brief little escapade in the water, Gomamon decided to cut the swimming lesson short. Now he and Joe were back to lying on the bed, which was still floating along aimlessly through the water.

"I'm getting pretty hungry," Gomamon said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Seeing all this water is reminding me how much I miss having seafood."

Gomamon nodded. "Seafood, eh? Is seafood what I think it is?"

"Yeah. It's any food that comes from the sea like lobster, shrimp, and fish."

Gomamon's eyes widened. "WHA?! I thought you were talking about having food ON the sea, not food FROM the sea! That sounds…SICK!"

Joe blinked. "You're pretty sensitive, aren't you?"

"How would you feel if I said I lived on a diet of humans?!"

"Well…I wouldn't like it too much. I have a deep phagophobia."

"Ok, what's THAT mean?"

"Fear of being eaten."

"Are you sure you aren't a psychiatrist? What's with all the lingo?"

"My dad may be a doctor, but I have family that know their psychology."

"Ok, ok, now back to this whole seafood thing."

"Gomamon, don't tell me you're offended."

"It's not as much about me. I can live knowing such a horrible little factoid. But my friends might have a little problem with it."

"Which friends?"

"My friends, the MARCHING FISHES!"

With that little call, Gomamon's fishy friends all hopped up in a single-file on the edge of the bed. They all looked rather unhappily at Joe. Joe sweatdropped and Gomamon couldn't bear to watch.

"Hey! Ouch! Ow! Ooh! Stop! OW! Hey, that hurts! OW!"

Each of the fishes took turns getting a piece of Joe. Once they were through with him, they went for the finale. One-by-one they all jumped up and smacked Joe across the face before going back into the ocean. Gomamon finally turned back around to see Joe covered in bruises.

Joe moaned. "This sort of thing could give a guy an icthyophobia."

Gomamon blinked. "Meaning…?"

Joe fell back. "Fear of fishes."

Gomamon leaned over Joe. "Oh Joe. You seem to be so scared of everything. Maybe we can work on that someday. After all, isn't it true that the only thing we have to fear is fear itself?"

"Oh, I'm scared of that, too," Joe noted. "I also have a phobophobia."

"And what does THAT mean?"

"Fear of fear itself."

Gomamon sweatdropped. "Sorry I asked."

"Hey Gomamon, didn't you say you had some questions you wanted to ask…"

"Never mind," Gomamon muttered dryly. "I'd rather just sit here and see where the current takes us."

"Ok, but I hope we hit land soon. I also have a macrophobia."

"Oh don't tell me…"

"Yeah…fear of long waits."

Gomamon sweatdropped again. He didn't really get to any of the questions he was hoping for, but then again, he DID learn a lot about Joe. Perhaps someday, Joe would learn to conquer his fears. And if he ever needed help, Gomamon would always be there for him.

As Gomamon floated down the ocean with his human partner, he couldn't help but think of the others. Were they learning anything new about their partners?

  


Next Time: We get a look at Biyomon and Sora. We'll see these two partners talk about the miracle of jeans, being a tomboy, and…another soccer game. It couldn't POSSIBLY be as disastrous as Tai's soccer game with Agumon…could it?

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forge to review below!


	7. Biyomon and Sora: Girl Power

Summary: Biyomon and Sora are on ANOTHER fragment of File Island, doing a little fishing. Since the fish aren't biting, Biyomon sees this as a good opportunity to get to know her partner. But is the world really ready for another one-on-one soccer game?

  


**Getting To Know You: Biyomon and Sora**

  


A while had passed since the bed holding Sora and Biyomon crash landed on another fragment of File Island. Biyomon had never seen File Island split up like this before. She thought about that as Sora threw out her fishing line. But another thought hit Biyomon.

She was all alone with Sora. And there was still quite a bit she wanted to learn about her. It was unlikely that she'd get a better opportunity to find out about Sora.

"Hey Sora, I know we've been through a lot…you know, with us being thrown across the sky and everything. But I was wondering…well…I hardly know you and…there's a lot I'm curious about. Is it ok…if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure thing, Biyomon," Sora replied. "Only if you answer ME a question first."

"What's that, Sora?"

"Do you have some sort of fixation with my pants?"

Biyomon didn't realize it, but she was doing it again. She was nuzzling her beak against the fabric of Sora's pants. There was something about the texture that was just…fascinating.

"Oh…that. Sorry. It's just that I've never felt anything like this before. They look so…comfortable. Where did you get them?"

"At the mall. It's where most people get their clothes. You know, these are pretty common. Are you THAT amazed by them?"

"You haven't been here very long, have you? We don't see that sort of crazy design around here. Does everyone wear this?"

Sora thought about that. "Well…they do."

"And how about that crazy hat?" Biyomon asked. "Does everyone wear something like that?"

Sora took off her hat and held it in her hand. "I'd like to think I'm the only one who wears this. I like these hats, especially this one. I had to get a replacement a few years ago when Tai threw up in my old hat. You know, I'm not really the one to be answering questions on fashion. That's more of a girly question."

Biyomon felt confused. "But…I thought you WERE a girl, Sora. Does this mean you're one of the guys?"

"Well…I like to think of myself as one of the guys."

Biyomon sweatdropped. "I feel so confused. I could have sworn you were a girl. At least…you LOOK like a girl."

"Huh? No, that's not what I meant. That was just an expression. I AM a girl."

"But you just said you were a guy."

"No, I said I like to THINK I'm one of the guys. It doesn't mean I'm actually a guy."

"Oh…my head hurts. Sora, why do you want to be a guy?"

"Uh…maybe I should be a little clearer. It's not that I want to be a guy, per se. It's just that it's more to fun to do boy stuff, you know what I mean?"

"No. Why don't you tell me?"

Sora thought about how to explain this. "Any girl can sit home and play with their dolls and play dress-up. But that's not for me. I don't like doing girl stuff."

"But that confuses me, Sora. What's the difference between girl stuff and boy stuff?"

"Ok, let me think of the best way to say this. Um…girl stuff…consists of more feminine activities. Playing with dolls, playing dress-up, and pretty much anything that's non-contact and…well…cutesy."

"Cutesy?"

"Yeah, cutesy. Like…picking flowers."

"But picking flowers is VERY cute. Especially here in the Digital World."

"Oh, nobody's saying it isn't cute," Sora said. "But I'm just not cut out for that sort of thing."

"But why not?"

"Because I like doing boy stuff more."

"What IS boy stuff?" Biyomon asked.

"You know, boy stuff. Like sports."

"Sports?"

"Yeah, athletic competition. It's a lot of fun. Especially soccer!"

Biyomon sweatdropped. "Uh, Sora? Agumon told me about that game called soccer. He says it's kinda dangerous."

Sora frowned. "You sound just like my mother. She always tells me that soccer's too dangerous. But really, Biyomon, it's a lot of fun. You'd love it!"

Biyomon hung her head down. "I don't know. I'm not sure if this 'sports' thing is for me."

"Come on, Biyomon. You'd have fun. If we had a soccer ball, I could show you what I mean."

As if on cue, a soccer ball suddenly rolled down the beach shore, literally out of nowhere. Biyomon remembered hearing Agumon tell her that the same thing happened with him and Tai.

Sora picked the spherical object up. "Here's one. Ok, Biyomon. I'll show you how to play soccer. I'll just leave the fishing rod down here just in case we catch something. Now let's go."

Biyomon reluctant let Sora lead her by the wing over to a nearby arch. Biyomon stood under the arch and Sora walked a few feet away and started showing off with the soccer ball. Biyomon felt nervous and she felt like a total amateur.

"How do I play, Sora?"

"It's not hard. All you have to do is stop me from scoring. The only catch is, you can't leave your area."

"Is that it?"

Sora's eyes widened. "And NO SETTING ME ON FIRE!! Tai told me that Agumon almost barbequed him. You can't do that, Biyomon."

"Ok, Sora. I won't set you on fire."

"Good. Now get ready, because I'm going to try and kick the ball through the arch. Try to stop me."

Biyomon took her stance as Sora started dribbling the soccer ball with her feet. After showing off for a few moments, Sora charged forward. She let loose with a furious kick and the ball headed straight for the goal. Biyomon stood her ground and tried to stop it. Unfortunately…

****BONK****

…the ball, flying like a bullet, hit Biyomon right in the face. The little bird fell back and looked up with swirled eyes.

Sora gasped. "Biyomon!" She ran over and kneeled over the fallen bird. "Biyomon! Are you ok? Speak to me! Say something!"

"I…stopped…it?" Biyomon slurred. Her eyes were swirling around.

"You sure did," Sora smiled.

Biyomon shook off the cobwebs. "Sora! That's dangerous! How can you play that all the time?"

"I admit it might get a little physical…"

"A LITTLE?!"

"…but it's a lot of fun! You just need to get used to it. Once you do, you'll be great. You've got the look of a pro."

Biyomon thought about that. "Me? A pro? Oh, you're just saying that. I'm not cut out to be an athlete, Sora. I'm just a girl."

Sora fumed at that comment. "JUST A GIRL?! I don't ever want to hear you talk that way! You may be a girl, but that doesn't mean you can't be just as tough as some of the guys! Haven't you ever heard the term 'girl power'?"

Biyomon blinked. "Girl…power?"

"Of course! There is such a thing as 'girl power'! We know that we don't have to play second fiddle to any boy. You shouldn't believe that the world works in such a way that a girl can't be just as good as a boy. Take Tai, for example. He has such a big ego and the first few times we played soccer together, he didn't want to pass me the ball. He said that girls weren't good enough to play soccer."

"And that's not true?" Biyomon asked curiously.

"NO!" Sora snapped, making Biyomon flinched. "In fact, I went on to show that chauvinist that girls CAN be just as good as boys. It might have resulted in an ankle injury, but at least I proved my point."

"You think I can be good as soccer, Sora?"

"Of course you can. I'll tell you what. Let's have another round, only YOU try to get the ball past ME."

Biyomon felt nervous. "I don't know if I'm good enough to do that."

"Just try it! And don't be nervous."

Sora led Biyomon by the wing over to where she was standing before. She picked up the soccer ball and placed it right in front of Biyomon. Sora then went and stood underneath the arch. Biyomon didn't know a thing about kicking this soccer ball. She took a few steps forward and weakly tapped it with her foot. Then she kicked it softly. The ball calmly rolled forward and stopped before it even reached Sora.

Sora sighed. "No, Biyomon. You need to be more aggressive."

"But I don't really know about being aggressive. It's not part of my nature."

"I know you're not an aggressive Digimon. But you need to be a little tougher when you play soccer. You have to want to kick the ball harder."

"I don't know if I can."

A light bulb suddenly appeared over Sora's head. "Biyomon, you just need to tap into some of your inner anger. Think about some of the times you've gotten angry. Think about what makes you REALLY MAD! Then you'll be able to kick the ball a little harder. Now try it again."

Sora ran over and stood under the arch again. Biyomon looked at the soccer ball and closed her eyes. She started to think about certain incidents that made her particularly upset. She remembered the time when Agumon bopped her in the head with a snowball. She remembered the time when Gabumon sat on a tree branch, which snapped off, and he ended up landing on top of her. She remembered the time when Tentomon was fooling around and ended up accidentally smashing one of her sand castles, which she worked very hard on. She remembered the time when Palmon did a swan dive from a tree into a puddle of mud, splashing the mud all over her. She remembered the time when Gomamon pushed her into a lake. And she remembered the time when Patamon had a little 'accident' right by her favorite flower patch.

The anger was all starting to sink in. Biyomon's face went from her usual shade of pink into an angry shade of red.

"GRRRRR…AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Biyomon reared back and kicked the soccer ball as hard as she could. The ball flew like a blur straight towards the arch and Sora.

****BONK****

"OWWWW!!"

The ball made direct contact with Sora's face. She fell back and held her nose.

Biyomon gasped. "SORA!" She ran over to her fallen partner. "Are you ok?"

Sora sat up. "THAT was really good! That was a nice shot, Biyomon."

"Sora? What's that red stuff dripping down from your nose?"

Sora blinked, ran a finger through her upper lip, and looked at it. "Hmm…this is what's known as 'blood'. And what I have right now…is what's known as a 'bloody nose'."

"Bloody nose? How does that happen, Sora?"

"Well, it happens when you get hit in the nose REALLY, REALLY HARD! Or sometimes it just happens with certain perverts."

"Oh, I see. Does that mean you're a pervert, Sora?"

"NO! That just means you hit me REALLY, REALLY HARD!"

Biyomon hung her head down. "I'm sorry, Sora."

"It's ok. Being able to kick the ball that hard with that kind of accuracy is really good. You're very good, Biyomon. I can't wait for you to show the guys. In fact, you'd make a pretty good tomboy."

"What's a tomboy?"

"A tomboy is a girl who likes to be more like…a guy."

"Like you?"

"Exactly!"

"Oh ok," Biyomon said slowly. She thought about what it would be like to be a 'tomboy'. But that probably meant a lot of change would be ahead of her. "Well…I guess I can try that."

"We'll work on it. In the meantime, let's…see if we can find something for my bloody nose."

"Ok!"

Sora started walking off and Biyomon trailed behind. She had to admit this much, she certainly learned a lot about her human partner that day. Biyomon felt like she got a lot closer to Sora that day. And she felt like she learned quite a bit about humans.

"Sora, you're really cool. I don't know WHY everyone else thinks that humans are weird…"

  


Next Time: We look at TK and Patamon. With both having the mentality of a young child, it should get VERY interesting. While tending to the newborn Digimon at Primary Village, Patamon suddenly gets the urge to learn more about his human partner. Come back next time to see TK and Patamon talk about brotherly love, where babies come from, and…CHANGING DIAPERS?! @_@

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	8. Patamon and TK: Potty Training?

Summary: TK and Patamon, separated from the rest of the group, now find themselves in Primary Village. Patamon realizes that this is a good time to get to know his human partner a little better. But what kinds of questions come up while tending to baby Digimon?

  


**Getting To Know You: Patamon and TK**

  


Patamon had never seen so many Digieggs before. They were all over the place. He knew this was Primary Village, where Digimon were born, but the sheer number of eggs was astounding. And looking at little TK's face, he knew that the human was also in awe.

That's when Patamon began to ponder his situation. He was all alone with his human partner…and dozens and dozens of Digieggs. The timing wasn't any better. This was the best time for him to get to know his partner a little better.

"TK?"

"Yeah, Patamon?"

"I know we've known each other for a while now, but…I don't really KNOW you. Is it ok if I ask you some…you know…stuff?"

TK smiled. "No one's ever wanted to ask me stuff before. Sure! What do you want to know?"

Patamon started rubbing a Digiegg. "I wasn't kidding that first day when I said you humans look weird. I barely know anything about you."

"What do you want to know?" TK asked again.

"One of the things I noticed was how Matt seemed so protective of you when we first met," Patamon began. "I don't understand why he's concerned for your safety more than anyone else's."

"Oh, that's just because Matt's my brother," TK answered.

"And what does a brother do?" Patamon asked.

"Um…the older brother will look out for the little brother. So…Matt looks out for me. He protects me."

"Oh! I protect you too, TK! Does that make ME your big brother?"

TK shook his head. "Uh…no. I think you're confused. Big brothers are blood relatives."

"What's a blood relative?" Patamon asked.

"People you're related to. A brother is another boy who has the same mom and dad you do."

"Oh…I think I get it. Does Matt always take care of you?"

"He's always looked out for me. He's not like most big brothers that are mean and make their little brothers cry."

"You cry pretty often, TK. You cry more than I do."

TK frowned. "I'm working on that. And you cry a lot, too!"

"I do not!" Patamon huffed. "I wouldn't be crying if I could Digivolve."

"And I wouldn't be crying if I was a little bigger."

"Hey TK? That's another thing I noticed. Everyone else is bigger than you. Why are you so small?"

"That's just because they're older than me. I think I get bigger when I get a little older."

"You mean like Digivolving?"

TK sweatdropped. "No…I think you're confused again."

Patamon sighed. "I think I am."

"Well…when humans are born, they start really small…they're just babies, like some of the babies we're seeing right now. But when they get older, they get a little bigger too."

"So where do human babies come from?"

TK thought about that. "I think Matt told me the other day. He seemed really nervous about it, too. He just told me that there was a stork that brought babies to a hospital and that's where a mom and dad will get one. I don't know why he was so nervous about telling me that."

"A stork?" Patamon repeated.

"Yeah! Don't you have a stork?"

"I don't think we have a Storkmon here."

"Oh, ok. I just know that human babies get brought to a hospital by a stork. I don't where the STORK gets a baby, though."

"How about from a place like Primary Village?" Patamon suggested.

TK's face brightened up. "Hey, I never thought about that! Humans probably have a Primary Village too! It all makes sense now!"

"So the stork just brings the eggs to this 'hospital' place?" Patamon asked.

"I think the stork waits," TK answered. "Because I've never seen a human egg before."

"That takes a lot of the work out of it," Patamon thought. "That's got to be nice. I know this is a lot of work, trying to get this Digiegg to hatch and everything."

"How long does it take for a Digiegg to hatch?" TK asked.

As if on cue, the Digiegg that Patamon was starting to crack. It was hatching. The Digiegg cracked and in its place was a white little splotch with black eyes.

"What is it?" TK asked curiously.

"This is a Poyomon," Patamon replied. "When I was born, I started off as a Poyomon. This egg actually hatched pretty fast. It didn't even take a few minutes since we got here."

TK leaned over and smiled. "It's cute!"

****SPLAT****

Patamon sweatdropped…as soon as he realized what happened. Despite not having even eaten his first meal, the Poyomon already did his 'business'…right in Patamon's arms. Patamon gently placed the Poyomon on the ground…and started shaking his arms frantically.

"EWW! YUCK! YUCK! YUCK! SQUISHY! EWWWW!! WATER!! NEED WATER!! He splattered all over me!! YUUUUUUUCK!!"

TK pointed behind Patamon. "There's a fountain over there."

Patamon, in the blink of an eye, flew over to the fountain and started washing his arms. The stench nearly overpowered him, but he cleaned himself up. Patamon flew over to the Poyomon and gave him a cold stare.

"I know you were just born and everything, but you don't DO that!"

TK chuckled. "I never did that to my parents."

"How do you know? Do you remember anything from when you were a baby, TK?"

"No, but I just know it wasn't possible. For one thing, human parents put their babies in diapers."

"What's a diaper?" Patamon asked curiously.

"A diaper's something a baby wears on his bottom until he knows where and when it's the right time to go potty. Maybe we could make Poyomon a diaper."

"What's a diaper made of?"

TK walked over towards a nearby blanket that just happened to be sitting on the ground. He tore a little piece off and walked over to the little Poyomon. He wrapped the piece of blanket around the Poyomon's bottom.

"And THAT'S a diaper."

Patamon looked at this little contraption curiously. "And that really works?"

"Well…we have to change diapers every time he goes."

****SPLAT****

TK sweatdropped. "Like right now."

Patamon leaned over towards the Poyomon and sniffed. "EWWWWWW!!"

TK tore another piece off of the blanket, but shot Patamon a glance. "So…who's changing his diaper?"

Patamon shook his head. "Don't look at me! I didn't even what a diaper WAS a few minutes ago."

TK sighed. "Ok, I guess I'll have to do it. You can help me."

TK leaned the Poyomon on his back as he took off the diaper. The stench was overpowering and it got Patamon wondering if HE stunk that much when he had his little accident on Biyomon's favorite flower patch. As soon as TK took the diaper off, he handed the feces over to Patamon.

"You've GOT to be kidding!"

"Just get rid of it! It really stinks!"

Patamon made a face before grabbing the loaded diaper. He held his breath and rushed over towards a nearby trashcan and dumped it in there. When Patamon came back, TK had finished putting the diaper on. It looked just like new.

Patamon retched. "I hope he can control himself. Do human babies ever go that often?"

"They usually eat first," TK answered. "But it does happen a lot. At least it seems like it until potty training."

"What's potty training?" Patamon asked.

"It's where a human learns to go in a potty instead of a diaper. It takes control and once you learn, you don't have accidents anymore."

"I could use that," Patamon said timidly. "I sometimes have accidents. I even had an accident in Biyomon's favorite flower patch. I think she was pretty mad, but she didn't show it. Still…it'd be nice if I could control myself."

"Why don't I potty train you?" TK suggested.

"It sounds complicated," Patamon said.

"It's really easy. All we need is a potty…or at least something that looks like one."

TK looked around and that's when he found a cylindrical wooden crate. He grabbed the crate and brought it over to Patamon. After he put the crate down, TK grabbed an empty bucket that was sitting nearby and rushed over to the fountain. He collected a bucket of water and poured it inside the crate.

"It's not really a potty, but it'll have to do. Now sit up on the edge of the crate and…just wait for something to come out."

Patamon flew over and sat on the edge of the crate. "Is it really that easy?"

TK raised an eyebrow. "It's potty training, not rocket science. Of course it's that easy. Now just…do your thing."

"But TK, I don't have to go."

"Come on, Patamon. I went to all the trouble to set this potty up for you, the least you could do is…go number two."

"I can't. I don't wanna go! And even if I did…I wouldn't do it in front of you. Digimon need their privacy!"

"But Patamon…"

"No, TK! I don't have to go and you can't make me!"

Patamon stubbornly crossed his arms. The last thing he expected when reaching Primary Village was to be forced to do this human 'potty training'.

TK sighed. "Ok fine. But can you at least stay there and wait for a few minutes? I'll be right back."

Patamon kept his arms crossed. "Well…I guess so."

TK walked away while Patamon contemplated his situation. He was sitting on a wooden crate waiting to do his business. He felt silly. He felt like just getting up and following TK.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!"

Patamon gasped when, literally out of nowhere, something roared behind him. He looked in front of him and saw a huge shadow lurking over him…in the shape of a very familiar Digimon.

It was the shadow of Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon was right behind him. Patamon gulped and turned completely white. The humongous Kuwagamon was behind him and there was no one who could help him. Patamon, now audibly whimpering, was on his own and he never felt so afraid.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

****SPLAT****

****PLOP****

Patamon realized that something DID come out. But he noticed that as soon as it did, the shadow seemed to come apart. Patamon turned around and saw that it wasn't Kuwagamon at all. It was a whole bunch of little Poyomon…and TK was standing right beside them.

"Good job, guys!" TK said proudly. "I told you it would work! You can go now. Thanks a lot."

The Poyomon all wandered off in a single file, leaving TK alone with the bewildered Patamon, who was still feeling spooked by what just happened.

"W-W-What'd you do?!" Patamon demanded.

"I scared the you-know-what out of you," TK grinned. "You didn't want to go, so the only thing I could do was do something that would REALLY scare you."

"You mean…you TRICKED me?!" Patamon asked indignantly.

TK giggled. "You should have heard how loud you screamed. You sounded like a girl. Uh…Patamon? What are you doing?"

Patamon was more than agitated. He was very angry. And unfortunately for TK, he didn't realize how close he was to the potty. Patamon flew over and kicked the crate hard, knocking it over and sending its filthy contents flying…

…all over TK.

TK frowned. "What was that for?"

"For tricking me! That wasn't funny, TK!"

Patamon just turned around, crossed his arms, and huffed. Unfortunately, TK got some of the waste that landed on his shirt and…threw it on Patamon. With both Patamon and TK covered in waste, there was a brief staredown and standoff.

"Truce?" TK proposed.

"Truce," Patamon agreed. "This war stinks…literally."

TK grinned. "First one to the fountain is a rotten Digiegg?"

"You're on!"

Patamon and TK both raced to the fountain to clean themselves up. Patamon realized that he didn't quite get to every question he hoped. But when he thought about everything that humans went through (like diaper changing and potty training), he quickly came to the conclusion that there were some things he didn't WANT to know.

Humans were sure weird creatures.

  


Next Time: We wrap up this story by taking a look at the Digimon AFTER the humans go home following the battle with Apocalymon. Come see how their little interrogations have affected their lives.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	9. The Aftermath

Summary: It's been one day since Apocalymon has been defeated and the DigiDestined have returned to the real world. The Digimon are now on their own, left with nothing more than the memories they shared with their human partners. But have they actually LEARNED anything? Why don't we find out?

  


**Getting To Know You: The Aftermath**

  


Agumon felt down in the dumps. A day had passed since Tai left with the others to return to his home in the real world. Agumon was all on his own now. Though he had his Digimon friends, things weren't the same without the humans around. It was a lot of fun.

All Agumon had to remember Tai by was a soccer ball. He bounced the soccer ball off a nearby tree and sighed deeply.

"You miss Tai, don't you?"

Agumon looked next to him and saw Biyomon sitting right beside him. It was like she just came up out of nowhere. That's when Agumon realized he was completely spaced out.

"I wish he was still here," Agumon said sadly. "I'm sure you feel the same way about Sora."

"Of course I do," Biyomon agreed. "I've never had a friend like Sora before. I can't even begin to tell you about all the good times we've shared. In fact, one of them involves a soccer ball just like that one."

Agumon held the ball in his hands. "Yeah, I remember when Tai tried to teach me about that weird sport. He says I didn't exactly follow the rules. But he worked with me throughout our journey and I think it's safe to say that I'm an expert at this 'soccer'."

"Sora tried to teach me soccer, too," Biyomon smiled. "I think my lesson was a lot more painful, but I got the hang of it pretty quickly. In fact, I'm not too shabby myself."

"That's great to hear, Biyomon. You probably aren't as good as me, but it's good to hear that you can play soccer too."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Uh…what?"

"What do you mean I'm not as good as you?" Biyomon demanded. "Who says I'm not as good as you? What gives you that idea, Agumon? It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?"

Agumon blinked. "I never said that."

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?!" Biyomon shouted. "Well, let me tell you something, Agumon! I AM a better soccer player than you! And I'll prove it! I challenge you to a one-on-one! You against me! I'll meet you out by the arch!"

Biyomon turned around and stormed off angrily, leaving a bewildered Agumon sitting on the ground with the soccer ball.

"What did I say?"

* * *

Palmon felt like she lost a part of herself when she lost Mimi. It was she lost a sister. Things wouldn't be the same without her. Mimi had shown her so much and she taught her a lot. In fact, one of the things Mimi taught her was how to look her best…despite certain disadvantages.

So Palmon took out one of Mimi's makeup kits that she had left behind. She wished there was a mirror around, but all she had was a nearby pond. Palmon looked over the pond and eyed her reflection as she applied the lipstick and eyeliner. But as she was putting the finishing touches…

"HELLO!"

Something literally leaped out of the pond where Palmon's reflection was. Scared out of her wits, Palmon fell back and only heard some hysterical laughter. The little plant walked over with a stick in her hand and bopped the offender over the head.

"That's NOT funny, Gomamon! You scared me half to death!"

"Aw, have a sense of humor about it," Gomamon grinned. "You've got to admit, I got you pretty good." Then he noticed Palmon's face. "What's that gunk all over your face? It looks like the same stuff Mimi had."

"It's called makeup, smart guy!" Palmon growled. "And for your information, it IS the same stuff Mimi had. How do I look?"

Palmon fluttered her eyebrows flirtatiously and gave Gomamon a seductive glance. Gomamon just tilted his head and looked at her strangely.

"What's with you? Got something in your eye?"

"Don't you even notice ANYTHING?" Palmon snapped. "I'm trying to be stunning and glamorous like Mimi!"

"Well right now, you're just green and ditzy like Palmon," Gomamon grinned.

Palmon's green face started to turn red.

"Hey, now THAT'S a nice shade," Gomamon said naïvely. "I didn't know makeup could change color like that."

Palmon raised the stick and whacked Gomamon again. "DITZY?! You may think I'm ditzy, but I'm still more of a lady than you could handle! You wouldn't know a REAL lady if it came and bit you on the tail!"

Gomamon flinched. "It's this sort of thing that'll end up giving me a botanophobia."

"What does THAT mean?"

"Fear of plants."

Palmon shook her head. "I think you just have a caligynephobia."

"And that means…?"

Palmon grinned herself. "Fear of beautiful women."

Gomamon scoffed. "I think you have a janophobia."

"And what does THAT mean?"

Gomamon smirked. "Fear of reality."

That irked Palmon to great lengths and she could only stammer. Gomamon's smirk grew since he knew that he had gotten the last laugh. Frustrated, Palmon took the stick and smacked Gomamon with a golf swing, sending him flying back to the pond. Seeing that she wouldn't get through to THIS particular male, Palmon went to wash the makeup off. Gomamon decided to inch a little closer and grab a handful of mud.

"Here you go! You need a mud facial!"

Gomamon slapped a handful of mud on Palmon's face. While Palmon would usually be ok with mud (being a plant and all), she couldn't help but be annoyed with Gomamon's games. Seeing he would be on the receiving end of her wrath, Gomamon took a dive and went underwater.

Palmon grabbed some stones and tossed them in. "Come out of there, Gomamon! Don't make me come get you!"

When she saw her stone-tossing was going nowhere, Palmon took matters into her own hands and dove in after him.

How a simple beauty display turned into THIS, Palmon will never know.

* * *

"So anyway, I think that's what the concept of a family is. Maybe Matt wasn't clear on everything and maybe I did get confused on some occasions, but that's the general idea. You know something? I think of you as a little brother sometimes. After all, you fit the bill. You're littler, you sometimes act younger, and you even cry like one once in a while."

Gabumon finally got through telling his whole story of what a family was…as told by his human partner, Matt Ishida. Through intense question and answer sessions, he learned what the idea of a human family was. And no one was more interested in hearing about it, than…

…Patamon.

"I do NOT cry!" Patamon whined. "I'm over that, just like TK. So what else did you learn, Gabumon?"

"I tried to get Matt to tell me where human babies come from, but he wouldn't say anything. He said he was rather sensitive about the subject."

"Oh, I talked to TK about that too! I think we said something about humans having their own Primary Village."

"That makes a lot of sense, now that I think of it."

"Yeah, that was before he tried to potty train me."

"Potty train? What's that?"

"It's when humans do their business in some contraption instead of on the ground like us."

"I wonder what that's like?"

"I can show you," Patamon offered. "I think I saw a wooden crate around here. Come on, I'll show you."

Gabumon curiously got up and walked with Patamon. He hadn't heard of this thing called 'potty training'. It sounded unusual. Gabumon could only wonder what he was in for.

* * *

Tentomon couldn't stop thinking about some of the memories he had of days past. Now that Izzy was gone, he could only reminisce on the great times he had with his human partner. So he spilled his guts to the only one who would listen.

"I can't begin to tell you all the things I remember sharing with Izzy. And I can't forget some of the things he shared with me…or the things I MADE him share with me anyway. I remember holding his laptop up until he told me about all the awesome bugs that humans hold in high regards! Especially this character known as 'The Tick'! He sounds like an amazing bug! Spoon!"

Tentomon turned around and saw a dry expression on the face of…

…Gatomon.

"Spoon? What does that mean?"

"Um…I'm not sure exactly. I just know that it sounds really, really cool! And then there are the other cool bugs like the Bumblebee Man, Mothra, and of course…SPIDERMAN!!"

Gatomon kept her dry expression. "I think Kari told me about Spiderman. Isn't he a human?"

"Yeah, but who bit him? A bug!"

Gatomon shook her head. "I think you're making too much of this, Tentomon. I mean, for every bug that's loved, there are at least ten others that are reviled."

"Yeah, name ten!"

"Cockroaches, killer bees, fire ants, scorpions, spiders, millipedes, centipedes, houseflies, mosquitoes, hornets, Spiderman's archenemy The Scorpion…"

"HEY! That's more than ten! I think you've made your point! But it's not like cats are held in high regard either!"

Gatomon laughed out loud. "You really don't know, do you? I could tell you all about the felines that humans look up to. There's Felix the Cat, Garfield, Hello Kitty, Josie and the Pussycats, the Pink Panther, and of course, let's not forget the coolest comic book character of all time, Catwoman!"

Tentomon sweatdropped. "I think you've made your point."

Gatomon nodded proudly. "Cats rule and bugs drool…not to mention shed, sting, and are just gross in general."

"You've made your point!" Tentomon said again, a little more emphatically.

Having lost this particular argument, Tentomon just buzzed off. This sort of thing could give a bug a complex and didn't do his self-esteem any good.

After all, bugs have feelings too.

* * *

Gabumon scratched his head. "THAT'S a potty?"

It looked like a simple enough contraption. It was a small cylindrical crate filled with water. The lid was lifted up to act as a 'seat'. And Patamon was sitting on the edge, with his posterior hanging over the inside.

"So maybe it isn't like the one we saw in the real world," Patamon shrugged. "But it's close enough. It works great. And TK says it's the civilized way to go."

Gabumon sweatdropped. "You aren't going to give me a demonstration, are you?"

"Bite your tongue. What do you take me for? I don't do my business in front of other Digimon. That's just not…proper."

****TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET****

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

****SPLAT****

****PLOP****

Patamon blushed a bright red. After hearing an extremely loud whistle that scared him out of his wits, he realized that he had had an accident. Then he turned around to see that the culprit was none other than Gatomon, who had blown the whistle that Kari left her.

Gatomon chuckled. "Scaredy cat."

Patamon flinched. "That wasn't funny! Now I see why human bathrooms have doors. Can I have a little privacy?"

Gabumon sighed and started walking out. "Come on, Gatomon. We'd better leave Patamon alone with his potty."

Gabumon and Gatomon walked out while Patamon stayed sitting on the pseudo potty. He was obviously a little bashful about what just happened. Gabumon could only hope that someday Patamon wouldn't let anything scare the you-know-what out of him.

* * *

Agumon felt a little weird as he stood in front of the soccer ball. Biyomon had her game face on as she stood under the arch. He still couldn't understand how this whole mess started. But somehow it led to Agumon going one-on-one with Biyomon.

There was already an audience forming. Gabumon, Patamon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon were already sitting along the sidelines, eagerly awaiting this match. And Gatomon stood between Agumon and Biyomon, acting as a referee since she was the only one with a whistle.

Gatomon explained the rules. "The game is penalty kicks: sudden death. First one to score while their opponent misses is declared the winner. Now let the games begin."

With the reverberating sound of Gatomon's whistle, the one-on-one match started. Agumon started running and as soon as he reached the soccer ball, he put his best foot forward.

The ball went flying forward like a bullet. But it didn't go through the arch. Instead…

****BONK****

…the ball smashed against Biyomon's skull, sending the little bird falling back. Agumon rushed over and saw she was looking up with swirled eyes.

"Are you ok?" Agumon asked.

"Oh, I'm getting used to it," Biyomon said dizzily. "My head seems to be a magnet for soccer balls." Then she shook it off and gave off a quick smirk. "But at least I stopped it. Now it's my turn!"

Agumon sighed and took his position under the arch. He silently reminded himself that using his Pepper Breath is an illegal tactic. Meanwhile, Biyomon positioned the ball and got ready. Agumon got in his defensive stance and prepared to take his friend's best shot.

Biyomon ran forward and kicked the ball…straight up in the air. In fact, the ball rose HIGH in the sky, nearly disappearing. Then gravity took effect and the ball started coming down. That's when Biyomon flew up in the air and waited for the ball to come down. Once the ball fell in front of Biyomon, she kicked it down, straight towards the goal. Agumon didn't anticipate this at all and just dove to his right. The ball sailed past him and past the arch. Biyomon had scored.

Agumon took his head out of the dirt and looked over at Gatomon. "Is that legal?"

Gatomon just shrugged. "I don't think there's a rule against that." She blew her whistle. "This game is over! Biyomon wins!"

Biyomon triumphantly raised a wing in the air. "WHOO! Girl power!"

Agumon just shook his head. He had lost to a girl. He wondered if Tai ever went through this sort of thing. When he got to his feet, Biyomon stood right in front of him, extending the wing of friendship.

"Good game, Agumon."

Agumon nodded and accepted. "Yeah…even though it WAS kinda short."

"You want to get some grub?"

"Sounds good!"

Agumon and Biyomon started walking off together, leaving the soccer ball behind. What neither of them knew was that the other six Digimon had gathered around the soccer ball behind them.

"That couldn't have been a legal move, Gatomon."

"I really don't think there's a rule against it, Gomamon."

"You're probably just saying that because you're a girl."

"Are you calling her a crooked ref, Tentomon?"

"No one's calling her a crooked ref, Palmon."

"Hey Gabumon? You think I could kick the ball hard?"

That's when Agumon heard someone kick the ball…which headed down a straight path…

****BONK****

…and bopped Biyomon in the back of the head. Agumon stopped and Patamon flew over towards her.

"I'm sorry, Biyomon," Patamon apologized. "I guess I don't know my own strength. Are you ok?"

Biyomon's eyes swirled. "Please…get the soccer ball away from me…"

Agumon couldn't help but smile as the eight Digimon shared this scene together. Maybe the humans were gone, but the eight of them still had each other. Tai and the others would be missed…

…but none of them would ever forget what their human partners showed them.

  


**THE END**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
